Love always finds a way
by hazelquill21
Summary: Piper and Leo were together in high school, but becasue Leo was forced to move, he left Piper and, unknown to him, his child. What happens when he comes back to the manor three years later? COMPLETED!
1. Where is my daddy?

A/N: I don't own charmed.

Piper Halliwell was making dinner for her and her three- year-old daughter, Shannen. She was making Mac and Cheese, Shannen's all time favorite. When dinner was done and they had both ate, Shannen hugged her mother and asked a question she had asked before, many times.

" Mommy why don't I have a daddy?" she asked.

"Shannen you have a daddy." Piper said carefully. Her father didn't even know he even had a daughter. He left Piper a month before she found out about Shannen. He didn't intentionally leave. He left, because his family was moving to New York. He fought them on it, but with no luck. The father of her three-year-old daughter was the love of her life: Leo Wyatt. Of coarse she still loved him, and she had hope he would come back to her again.

" Where is he then?"

" Well sweetie he had to move before you were born." She told the three-year-old sadly. " But maybe someday he'll be able to come back to mommy."

" I hope so too, mommy." Shannen hugged her again.

" Now I want you to go up and have a good night sleep." Piper told her. " And don't worry about your daddy."

" Okay mommy."

In New York Leo Wyatt was thinking of his high school girlfriend Piper Halliwell. He missed her so much. It pained him to leave her, but his parents made him leave for New York with them. Now he was going to move back to San Francisco and hope that she lived in the same house she did.

Two weeks later he moved into his old friend Henry's house temporarily.

Summoning his courage he went to the Halliwell manor where Piper used to live.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door…

A/N: Please review. This is a short chapter to introduce the fic.


	2. Staying where he belongs

A/N: I dont own charmed

Shannen was playing in the living room when the door bell rung. She grabbed the stool next to the door, climbed on it, and opened the door. She knew she shouldn't open the door, but her mom was in the next room. There standing in the door way was a tall man with sandy blonde hair and a hat and sunglasses on.

" Who are you?" she asked.

" I am a friend of Piper Halliwell is she here?"

" I dunno." Shannen responded. " But I am Shannen."

" Hi Shannen." He said. " Piper has brown hair and brown eyes do you know if she lives here?"

" Yes, she does. My mommy has that color hair and eyes, and I _think_ her name is Piper."

" Can you please go get her?"

" Mommy is in her room crying." Shannen said. " She misses my daddy very much."

" Do you know your daddy?" Leo asked.

" No, but I have pictures." She replied

Leo took off his sunglasses to get a better look at her.

Shannen looked at him strangely.

" What?" he laughed.

" You look just like my daddy." She said.

" Do I?" he asked shocked. Was he her father? He took off his hat.

Shannen's eyes widened. " You are my daddy." She gasped.

Leo gaped at her. How could he have not realized it? She looked just like him.

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He smoothed her brown ponytails and hugged her back.

" Daddy." Shannen said finally.

" Yes?"

" Go find mommy and give he a big hug."

" I will do that." He whispered something into her ear and then creeped up the steps and found Piper in her room that she had in high school and saw her, back to him and sobs were coming from her mouth. It pained him to see her like this.

Piper was lying on her bed crying as she thought about Leo. She wanted him to come back so badly, that if he came back, she would fall in love all over again.

Leo walked into the room soundlessly. The lights were off. He could hear her crying and it broke his heart. Shannen appeared behind him quietly. She looked up at her father and then walked into the room. Leo hid behind the door.

She crawled onto her mother's bed. Gently she tapped her on the shoulder.

" Mommy why are you crying?" she asked.

" Mommy misses your daddy very much." Piper said turning over to face her daughter.

" Mommy can you come and help me with something?" Shannen asked in line with what her daddy told her to say.

" Sure what is it?" Piper sat up and whipped her eyes.

Shannen thought quick. " I want a glass of juice." She said.

" Okay come on." Piper said picking up her little girl.

She walked out into the hall to find herself right in front of a tall sandy-haired man.

It looked like Leo. But no it couldn't be Leo. Leo was in New York. It looked like him though. She put Shannen down.

" Leo?" she breathed.

" Piper." He said embracing her.

" Leo I missed you so much."

" I know." He said. " Shannen told me that you have been crying."

" About Shannen." Piper said. " She's our daughter."

" I know Piper she told me," he said. " But what I want to know is why I never knew."

" I found out a month after you left and well I knew that you had trouble leaving me being, and that leaving me behind _and _a daughter would break your heart."

" I really appreciate that." He said putting a hand to her face gently. " But you need to tell me things like this."

" I am sorry." She said as a tears slid slowly down her face. Leo whipped it away.

" Its okay." He said. " And I am here no so we can raise Shannen together. I'll always be here for you when you need me even if you don't want to be with me."

" Leo that is what I want." She said. " I haven't gotten into any relationships over the past three years in faith that you would come back to us and we could be a family."

" We can be a family now." He said softly.

" Leo I love you." She said giving him a hug, and for the first time in three years, she felt safe.

" Piper you have no idea how much I love you."

" Does this mean Daddy is here to stay?"

" Yes, it does, honey." Piper smiled.

" Good, cause Daddy is fun."

"You think I'm fun?" he laughed

" Yes, I do, daddy." She said.

Piper laughed. Nothing could ruin this precious moment.

The next day Leo moved all of his stuff to the manor, where they were going to live. When that was done, Piper called her sisters over for a 'surprise.' They lived in San Francisco. When they arrived at the manor, Leo and Shannen were eating lunch in the kitchen.

" So what's the surprise?" Phoebe asked all excitedly. " is it a new car, a timeshare to a condo, a…."

" Phoebe." Piper said. " Why don't you, Prue and, Paige go into the kitchen to find out."

They looked at her strangely, but walked to the kitchen with Piper. What they saw was Shannen sitting on a man's lap and eating lunch. They couldn't tell who the person was, seeing as he had a hat on.

" Piper did you get a boyfriend?" Prue asked.

" You could say that." She said.

" What's his name?" Paige asked.

" His name would be Leo."

" Piper is that…" Paige said

" Oh my god Leo!" Phoebe cried running into the kitchen, followed by Paige, Piper, and Prue.

" Hi guys." He said. " Its really good to see you."

" When did he get back from New York?" Paige asked.

" Yesterday." Leo said.

" This is wonderful, you two." Prue said happily and then crouched down to Shannen.

" So how do you like your daddy, so far?" she asked.

" I love my daddy." Shannen responded turning around and wrapping her little arms around his waist, and leaning her head against his chest.

" I am glad to hear it."

" So we'll leave you guys alone to spend some family time together." Paige said.

" Yeah, lets go Phoebe."

They all waved goodbye and left.

" So family time." Shannen said. " Can we go to the zoo?"

" Sounds like a plan to me." Leo said. " Piper?"

" Sounds like a plan to me too."

Leo loved the sound of this happiness, and wanted to spend the rest of his life hearing it, because it sounded beautiful to him.

-0-Charmed-Freak-0-: thank you for reviewing. I am glad you like this story.

A/N: this is not finished. Please review


	3. questions

A/N: I don't own charmed.

The next morning Piper woke up to find herself in Leo's arms. She smiled and entangled herself from his grasp. He woke up with a start.

" Sleep." He said sleepily.

" I can't." she said reluctantly. She wanted nothing more than to just stay in bed with him, but she had a daughter to take care of. " Shannen is probably awake."

" We're taking her to the zoo today." He said. " when do you want to go?"

" How about 3:00?" she suggested.

" That's good with me." he said.

" What do you want to do until then?" Piper asked.

" Well we could just stay here." He suggested.

" Shannen remember?" she said.

" I do remember." He said. " But Shannen's not up yet."

" Okay, Okay you win." She said laying back down.

He kissed her lips sweetly, and then his lips trailed down to her neck.

" Leo." She said. He looked up.

" Mhmm." He said, not taking his eyes off of her.

" Do your parents know about Shannen?" she asked. " I mean did you call them and tell them yet?"

" I didn't tell them yet." He said.

" Why not?"

" Well I wanted to do something first." He said.

" Oh and what is that?"

" This." He said and sat up, and then reached over to the table next to the bed and handing her a black box. She sat up and opened it. Inside of it was a beautiful diamond ring.

" Leo…" she said.

" I don't need an answer now." He said. " I just wanted to show you a sign that I want to marry you."

" Leo I love this and I would love to marry you." She said. " and why would I want to wait? We have a daughter together."

" I just didn't want to rush you."

" Well, I don't feel rushed." She said. " We can get married in a couple of months or so."

" As long as you want baby." He kissed her tenderly

Kk11819: I am sorry about this going fast. I will try to go slower. This chapter seems fast, but it isn't. I can't stand to keep Piper and Leo apart for too long.

XxMrs.Justin Timberlakexx: I am so glad you like this

Rachel-piperleolove: I am so happy you like this story. No it isn't the sequel to high school sweethearts. That will have a different sequel to it if I do a sequel.

A/N: okay short, I know, but I wanted to get this chapter in, so that Piper and Leo aren't just dating with a child for long so sorry if anybody thinks this is going way too fast. Its just because I want to get them to where I want them to be where I planned. Next chapter will be much longer. I just need more people to review and tell me what they think.


	4. Meet the grandparents

A/N: I don't own charmed.

Leo's parents took Shannen as a shock, but after they saw Shannen, they went into 'Grandma and Grandpa' mode.

" Shannen." Jane Wyatt said. " How would you like to tell me about yourself?"

" Mommy?" Shannen said cautiously.

" Its okay Shannen." Piper said. " Grandma won't hurt you."

" Are you my daddy's mommy and daddy?" she asked with wide eyes.

" Yes we are." Jane smiled. " And we are so happy to hear that we are your grandparents, because I have to tell you, you are beautiful."

" Thank you Grama." Shannen said.

" She's so polite." Christopher countered.

Piper smiled.

" Mom, could me and Piper talk to you and Dad alone?" Leo asked.

" Sure." She said. " Shannen there are cookies in the kitchen, why don't you go get one?"

" Cookies?" Shannen's eyes widened. " I love cookies."

" Help yourself." She smiled. " They're on the table."

Shannen giggled and ran off to the kitchen.

" Mom, as you know Piper and I have a child." Leo started. Jane and Christopher nodded.

" And Piper and I love each other very much." He went on. " So we are getting married.

" That's wonderful!" Jane cried. " Did you buy a ring, Leo?"

" Yes, I did." He said proudly. " Piper is wearing it."

" Let me see!" Jane said excitedly.

Piper held out her hand to reveal a diamond ring on her left ring finger.

" Leo, its beautiful." She said. " When is the date?"

" Piper and I came to the conclusion to get married in June." Leo said.

" Leo it's May." Jane's face fell.

" It may be May, but I love Piper and she loves me, so why wait?"

" We're going to have to be fast then." She said.

Leo smiled. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

To everyone who reviewed I am so glad that everyone likes this.

A/N: short, I know, but the wedding is coming soon. Please review.


	5. The Wedding

A/N: I don't own charmed

It was June and Piper and Leo were inside of Piper's church. Piper had a beautiful white wedding gown on with a long veil and train attached to the dress. This was her special day, and she had to make it memorable. Her hair was in half a ponytail (think of Piper's hair in 'Just Harried') with curls. Leo was wearing a tux, and Shannen was wearing a pretty pink dress since she was going to be the flower girl. The ring bearer was one of Leo's friend's sons Kevin. Piper's bride's maids were Paige and Phoebe and her maid of honor was Prue. The best man was Andy, since he and Leo were good friends in high school.

" Are you excited?" Prue asked as she finished putting Piper's veil on.

" Extremely." She said. " I've been excited for this day ever since I met Leo and had Shannen."

" Well you're here now, so lets enjoy the moment." Phoebe said.

" Yeah and you and Leo can grow old together." Paige added.

" Thanks guys." Piper said as the Wedding March started.

" Here we go." She breathed the air around her in.

She walked slowly down the aisle and Leo came into view. He was smiling proudly. Shannen was ahead of Piper, next to Kevin, and lightly throwing flowers to the side.

Piper smiled at how beautiful her daughter was. Today was a wonderful day, for her too, because it was the day her Mommy and Daddy were getting married, and they could be a real family.

When she finally got up to the alter, she faced the priest and smiled.

Finally it was time to say their vows.

" Piper." Leo said. " I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here someday. Apart and alone we were, but we made it back to each other. You are my soul mate and I will love you for this moment on and forever."

Piper smiled and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

" Leo you are the best thing that has happened to me." Piper started " and I can't imagine my life without you. I look back at the days without you and think how barren they were, and now that you are here, I don't think I could get much luckier, Leo I was born to love you and I always will."

Leo smiled and felt tears struggling to break free, but he held them back."

" Do you Piper Halliwell, take Leo Wyatt to be your husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health?"

" I do." Piper said choking back tears.

" And do you Leo Wyatt take Piper Halliwell to be your wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health?"

" I do." Leo said.

" Then by the powers invested in me by Mother Nature, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Piper and Leo kissed passionately.

At the reception Piper and Leo got to dance their first dance as a married couple.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything, and everything. And I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow._  
_For better for worse, I will love you  
With every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _

They swayed together as one person. Piper buried her head into Leo's chest wanting nothing more than to be with him.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

Her dreams had come true and she couldn't be happier.

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
there is nothing I wouldn't give  
from this moment on _

His dreams had come true and he couldn't be happier.

_You're the reason I believe in love  
and you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

They could now spend the rest of their lives together as one. Growing old together, and watching their children and grandchildren grow.

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on _

After the reception Piper and Leo went right to their honeymoon they were spending in Hawaii. Shannen was staying with Prue for the first week and Phoebe for the second.

It wasn't going to be easy for Piper to leave Shannen for more than a few days, but she knew she was in good hands with her sisters.

They set off to Hawaii to start their life together.

-0-charmed-freak-0-: thanks for reviewing. i hope you enjoyed the wedding chapter. There is lots of P/L romance to come.

Rachel-PiperLeolove: thanks for reviewing. i was wondering if the story on your profile was just a preview.

A/N: Please review. the song was " From this moment" by Shania Twain. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. start of something new

A/N: I don't own charmed

" Piper are you okay?" Leo asked on their first day of their honeymoon. They were staying in a luxurious hotel and currently in their hotel room. Piper was standing by the window.

" Yeah." She sighed. " I just miss Shannen is all."

" Honey." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. " Do you want to call her?"

" No." she said. " I've just never been this far away from her."

" She will be fine, honey." He said softly kissing her forehead. " So why don't we enjoy our honey moon together of peace and luxury."

" You make it seem so romantic."

" That's because it is." He said kissing her. " This is our honey moon and I am going to make it special."

" Its already special." She smiled. " I'm with you."

He smiled his own private smile he had for Piper and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

_Watched my life pass me by  
in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
yeah  
_

" You and Shannen are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said kissing her cheek and then trailing down to her neck. She giggled and kissed his lips.

_  
'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
What's left of me_

A few hours later, she was wrapped in Leo's arms and in bed. This was how she fell asleep. She felt so comfortable. She felt safe. 

I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
Nowhere to go  
But goin' out of my mind  
In endless circles  
runnin' from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
What's left of me

Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me something' to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head

Leo woke in the middle of the night to see Piper asleep in his arms. He smiled knowing this was exactly where he wanted to be. He loved her more than life itself, and he wanted to be with her forever. He didn't know how he got through three years of his life without her. It seemed impossible from where he was now. Her in his arms and nothing but the warmness of her body against his. He missed these days where it was just him and Piper. He loved her so much, he never wanted to be apart from her ever again.

Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
All that's left  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What's left of me

His tender and warm body was against her's when she woke up in the morning. His arms were snaked around her waist and she had her head on his bare chest. She smiled at the thought of her having a life with Leo now, and nothing could change that. They were married now, and they always would be. They loved each other too much to ever split apart._  
_

_  
I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm runnin' in circles all the time  
Can you take what's left  
Can you take what's left  
Can you take what's left  
Of me  
Can you take what's left  
Can you take what's left  
Can you take what's left  
Take what's left of me_

Gianna: all of my charmed stories so far are Piper/ Leo centered. Thanks for reviewing.

XxMrs. Justin Timberlake: thanks for reviewing. Please update King Leo and Queen Piper. Thanks for updating a few days ago.

-0-charmed-freak-: thanks for reviewing

Rachel-PiperLeolove: thanks for reviewing.

Does anyone know anything if they're definitely making a spin-off? If so please tell me.

A/N: aww wasn't that sweet? Please review. That song was 'What's Left of Me' by Nick Lachey, who coincidently played Lesley St.Claire on a few episodes on Charmed, and one of them being ' Cheaper by the Coven' which was my favorite out of all of them with Lesley in it.


	7. Honeymoon part 1

A/N: I don't own charmed

The next day wasn't very eventful. Most of the day they just stayed in bed together and talking about the past three years.

" I could stay like this for the whole two weeks." Piper smiled. She had her head rested on his bare chest. One of his hands was gently stroking her chestnut brown hair, and the other was at his side.

" We could if you want to." He smiled.

She looked up at him. " As much as I would like that." She said. " Prue gave us some money for a couple of nice dinners, and I wanted to hang out by the pool."

" What ever you want, honey." He said. " I don't care where we are as long as I am with you." (A/n: awe)

She smiled again and kissed him passionately.

By six p.m. they were out of bed, dressed, and showered, and ready to go to a nice restaurant on the hotel property.

" So when is Shannen's birthday?" Leo asked.

" That would be August 6th." Piper told him.

" That's two months away." He calculated. " We have to do something special for her."

" Yeah we do." She agreed. " But right now lets focus on us."

" Yeah lets." He smiled.

She smiled back at him. Her heart began to race with just one look into his eyes.

Just one look into her beautiful eyes and his heart was melting. She had the power to do that to him. Every time he looked into her eyes he fell in love all over again. Every time he looked at her he fell in love all over again. She was the love of his life and she always would be.

That night after they got back from the restaurant, they went straight to bed. Well they didn't exactly go to sleep.

_I don't want another heartbreak_  
_I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky _

The night was eventful and enjoyed by both of them. Well it was their honeymoon and they were going to enjoy every minute of it.

Piper was wrapped in Leo's arms and her head rested against his completely bare chest. 

It's the way you love me  
it's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
its perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
this kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
this kiss, this kiss

This moment could not be ruined. Piper had to go to the bathroom so she wrapped the sheets on the bed around her bare body. She smiled back at Leo.

A couple of minutes later she came back and crawled back into bed. Instead of lying on the bed, she laid on top of Leo. She giggled and kissed his lips sweetly. She went to go pull away, but he pulled her back down to him. She kissed him back with warm, sweet kisses. She felt like she could stay like this forever. She ran her hands through his semi- long (like in season 8) hair. His hands traveled to her face. He caressed it softly and carefully.

_  
Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse _

Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

_It's that pivotal moment  
It's unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss  
_

Her kiss radiated throughout his body. It made his body go weak. It made him love her even more if that was possible.

_  
You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying _

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss

Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Mrs. Justin Timberlake: thanks for reviewing. Nice updates. Can't wait to see more with crush and king Leo and queen Piper

Charmed Freak: thanks for reviewing. Please update your story.

Rachel-PiperLeolove: thanks for reviewing

PiperPhoebePaige3: yes I love the way they act like children too. I still cant figure out whether the writers were aiming at them acting like children or teenagers. It kinda shows signs of both behaviors. Thanks for reviewing.

A/N: please review. The song was 'this kiss' by faith hill.


	8. Honeymoon part 2

A/N: I don't own charmed.

The next morning Piper woke up to find herself entangled in her husband's arms. She was actually very comfortable. His grip on her wasn't tight so she could move easily. She got out of bed, and stretched. The sun shown into the room brightly, stinging her eyes slightly. Leo started to stir, and his eyes opened slowly.

" Good morning." He said sleepily. " Have a nice night?"

" Yeah when I finally fell asleep." She smiled.

" Yeah well it was very pleasurable."

" Very good." She agreed.

" I hear this hotel has a breakfast bar." He said. " Wanna go and get some breakfast, and then we can go to the beach?"

" Soaking up the sun?" she thought out load. " Doesn't sound too bad as long as you're right next to me."

" Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

" You wouldn't would you?" she smiled, sitting on the bed.

" Nope." He leaned in to give her a kiss. " And as soon as we get dressed we can go and eat, then soak up some sun, followed by an amazing dinner, followed by an amazing night."

" If it's as good as last night was then I'm in." she teased.

" Better."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived down at the dining room. Piper made herself two waffles, and Leo made himself a bowl of cereal.

" Why didn't you get a waffle or something?" she asked him with a grin on her face when they sat down to eat.

" I wanted cereal." He laughed. "I didn't want a waffle."

She laughed and went to eating her waffles.

It wasn't until noon that they got to the beach.

Piper laid a red blanket down on the sand so that her and Leo could lie down and enjoy the sun. Then she put an umbrella up to shad their eyes so that they could read if the wanted to.

" Leo can you put suntan lotion on my back?" she asked.

" Sure." He said, taking the bottle from her.

" We have to do this more often." She said as he rubbed the cool lotion against her back. " Because this is really relaxing."

" We can do this everyday if you want." He said. " Cause' this is perfect to me too."

" I can think of something else we can do everyday." She whispered in a seductive tone.

" I can too." He smirked. " And we will don't you worry."

He finished her back and they lay in the sun feeling the warmth on their backs.

At one they at lunch and went into the water.

Piper splashed Leo with the water of the ocean.

" You wanna play that game?" he smiled splashing her back.

She giggled with joy. She was having so much fun.

They went back to the room at three.

" I need to take a shower." She said. " And then we can go to dinner."

She went to go into the bathroom, but turned around slowly. " And you're welcome to join me." she said in a seductive tone.

He laughed and gathered her into his arms, and led her into the bathroom.

It wasn't until a half an hour that they got out.

Piper towel dried her hair, put some curling gel in it, while Leo did his hair, and they left.

Leo brought her to a very nice restaurant where they got their own separate area to eat, so that they could kiss without other people watching them.

Leo leaned in and kissed her just before the waiter came and gave them their food.

The kiss lasted a while and it ended when the waiter came.

" Sorry." Leo said.

" Oh don't apologize." The waiter said with his thick Italian accent. " Especially for kissing a girl like that."

Leo smiled and took his food. They spent the rest of the time eating, and laughing. Not to mention kissing.

By the time they got back to the room, it was 10:00. Once in the room Leo kissed Piper and lifted her into his arms, not breaking the kiss. He carried her to their bed and shut the door…

At 2:00 in the morning, Piper and Leo finally fell asleep.

Piper began to dream ten minutes into her slumber.

" _Leo you can't leave me I need you." Piper's voice sounded terrified. _

" _I have to Piper." He said. " But don't worry I will come back for you and we can be happy once I can be on my own."_

" _You promise?" _

" _I promise." He assured her. " And remember I love you."_

_With that he boarded the plane. As single tear escaped Piper's eyes as she watched him board the plane to New York with his Mom and Dad. _

The dream switched to a happier note.

_Shannen who seemed to be four or five years old was playing on a swing set and laughing._

_Piper and Leo were sitting on a bench across from her. Piper was holding what looked like a six-month-old baby girl in her arms. She had her head rested on Leo's shoulder. Life seemed to be perfect. _

Piper woke up suddenly to a ray of sunlight. She sighed with disappointment, because the dream she had, had been so perfect. She only wished it could be like that.

A/N: okay so there is a long chapter. Thanks to all that have reviewed

Mrs. Hrithik: thanks for the review

Charmed Freak: thanks for updating the story. PM me when you want me to write a new chapter.

Jordan's Prayla: thanks for reviewing, and your sequel story rocks! Please put more P/L though.

PiperPhoebePaige3: thanks for the review and I like that song too. It is actually a video on youtube. To check it out type in search Piper and Leo and click on 'charmed video' where there is a picture of piper and leo from ' Show Ghouls'


	9. honeymoon part 3

A/N: I don't own charmed

_Piper woke up suddenly to a ray of sunlight. She sighed with disappointment. Because the dream she had, had been so perfect. She only wished it could be like that._

She looked at the bedside clock to see it said. 5:30. She decided to get a few hours more of sleep, and put her head back to the pillow.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bed Leo was dreaming.

_He and Piper were sitting on a swing in their backyard, and in front of him were three children. One of them was Shannen. Then there a little girl and a little boy._

" _Daddy!" one of them yelled. It was a little girl that couldn't be more than four. _

" _Yes, sweetie." Leo's voice said. _

" _I got a boo-boo." She said raising her arm that had a little cut on it, as a tear ran down her cheek._

"_Hear let me fix that." He said kissing her arm gently. " Feel better?" _

" _Thank you Daddy." The girl said and ran off to play again. _

_Leo then looked to Piper and smiled. She smiled back at him and they kissed._

Leo suddenly woke up from his dream feeling happiness. He hoped the scene he just witnessed would come true, with them being happy even years later. He rolled to his other side and checked the clock. It said 9:30. He pushed his hand to his side expecting for it to touch a warm body, but there was none.

" Piper?" he called.

Piper then came out of the bathroom.

" Sorry did I scare you?" she said. "I had to go to the bathroom."

" No, its okay." He said. " Have a good night sleep?"

" Yeah." She smiled. "Wonderful."

" Want to go down to breakfast?" he asked.

" Sure." She responded. " Let me just go and get changed and you know, honey you might want to put some clothes on too."

He looked down at his naked self, and smiled. He grabbed some clothes from his and Piper's clothes bag, after she did, and got changed.

Then they went down to breakfast. Today was going to be a good day.

A/N: sorry so short. writers block is getting the better of me. sorry. more to come.

review!


	10. Back and in question

A/N: I don't own charmed. If I did, Piper and Leo would have been together since the time they met to forever charmed flawlessly.

Their honeymoon was over, and they went back to San Francisco. Shannen was waiting at the house intently for them. When they walked in the door, she jumped into Leo's arms.

" Daddy!" she cried. " I am so happy you are back!"

" I am so glad to see you."

" So…do I get any presents?" she asked.

Piper laughed.

" What makes you think we are going to have presents for you?"

" Aunt Prue said that if I was good, you would bring something back for me."

" Did she now?" Leo said. " Well she was right." He held out a glass ball with Hawaii in bold letters in it.

" Thank you daddy!" she said.

" Be real careful with it." Piper said. " It's glass and breaks easily."

" Okay, mommy." She said.

Shannen ran up to her room to put the glass ball on her dresser.

" Back into the swing of things, huh?" she sighed.

Leo smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" It doesn't mean we can't have fun." He said.

She smiled. " No, it does not." Leo leaned in and kissed her gently.

Shannen came back down the stairs to see them kissing.

" Ewe." She cried.

Piper pulled away from Leo.

" So Shannen did you have fun with Aunt Prue while we were gone?"

" Yes, I did."

That night, Shannen went to sleep, and Leo met Piper in their bedroom. When he walked in, she was reading a book.

He crawled into bed next to her, and she put the book she was reading, to the side.

" You tired, honey?" he asked.

" Not really." She smiled, and kissed him. He kissed her back more passionately.

He pulled her on top of him, still not breaking the kiss.

An hour and a half later, Piper and Leo popped their heads out from under the covers.

" That was amazing." She said.

He smiled, and pulled the covers back over their heads.

XXXXXX

They didn't wake up until ten the next morning from sounds of Shannen's feet running in the hallway.

Leo woke up first, and shook his sleeping wife awake.

" What's wrong?" she asked.

" It's ten." He said. " And our little angel is up."

Piper smiled, and got up. She realized that she had no clothes on, and threw a robe on, and a robe to him to put on.

When they got out of their bedroom, fully clothed, Shannen was in the playroom, playing with Barbie Dolls. That was one of her favorite things. Her favorite one was Ballerina Barbie. Shannen even took Ballet classes every week. Piper wanted her to get into tap next year, because Shannen told her she wanted to wear the black shiny shoes. Piper always laughed when she said that.

When she saw them, she ran out to say good morning.

" Mommy?" Shannen said. " Can I have a baby sister?"

Piper's cheeks flushed, and she looked at Leo. He had a questioning look on his face.

" We'll see, sweetie." Piper said. " But for right now, lets go have breakfast."

Later that day while Shannen was at Ballet class, Leo and Piper were cooking dinner together for that night.

" Piper did you have a dream about us being happy, and having children?" he asked her.

" Yeah, why?" she asked curiously.

" That's because I did too." He confessed. " And after what Shannen asked, I thought that maybe we should start talking about it. I mean if you want a baby."

" Leo we just got married." She said. " I want to wait at least eight months to have a baby."

" I know, but I just wanted to talk to you about it." He said.

" You can talk to me about anything, honey."

**A/N: really short, I know. Next chapter will be longer, and set into the future a little bit. Does any one think I should have Piper have another baby? **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed: **

**Holly Marie Fan****: thanks for the review, and I am glad you like this story.**

**Jordan's Prayla****: where do you think this is going? If you have any ideas please tell me. **

**Strizzy****: thanks for the review**

**Charmed Freak****: hope you liked this chapter**

**Thanks and review please!**

**-piperleoforever-**


	11. Wanting a baby

**A/N: I don't own charmed **

Piper rolled around to face Leo that night. She had been thinking a great deal of the conversation they had had earlier that day. A baby. She didn't think she wanted one at the time of their relationship, but soon she realized that this would just strengthen their relationship.

" Leo?" she said.

" Yeah sweetie?" he said.

" Leo, do you really think we are ready for a baby?" she asked him seriously.

" Honey, when you are ready we will have another baby." He said softly. " only when you are ready."

" Leo I want another baby." She said quickly. " I am ready."

" Really?" he smiled. " So we're going to have a baby?"

" Yeah."

He smiled, kissed her, and pulled the covers over their heads.

The next morning she woke up not knowing how to feel or what to think. Leo was sitting up in bed next to her reading the newspaper.

" Morning." She said sleepily, as she sat up.

" Good night sleep?" he asked.

" Yeah." She smiled.

" So you think we did it?" he asked.

" I don't know." She said truthfully. " I am just worried that there may be some complications from having Shannen at the age of eighteen."

" Honey, a lot of people have a baby at eighteen, and have another one later in life." He reminded her.

" Leo, I don't know what to think."

Home pregnancy tests were always an option, but they were not always truthful. What if it told her she wasn't when she really was or vice versa.

She set up an appointment with her doctor for that afternoon, which was lucky.

She went with Leo for support, and waited in the waiting room for a while. The doctor finally called her in.

" Let's see." He said. " No medical history, so this shouldn't be a problem."

He took her blood, and had her take his own test.

She sat on the bench next to Leo, for a while fidgeting. What if this would be difficult for them? What if she couldn't actually have a baby? Even though the dream felt incredibly real, it might not actually be real.

The time seemed to move on sluggishly, each second feeling like a year.

" Honey, it'll be okay." Leo told her. It helped a little bit to feel his reassuring voice.

What bothered her most was that she could be sitting here pregnant and being worried she wasn't.

The doctor came back in, with what felt an eternity.

" Well Piper there is no seen complications from your blood test." He said. " And we're just waiting now for the test to finish."

" That's good news." She smiled. Maybe this would work out good.

" Lets just wait for the test." He said looking at his watch. " Which is done right about…. Now."

Piper nearly flew out of her seat.

The doctor smirked and picked up the test.

" It seems to me." He said. " That you are going to need to be here once a month from now on."

" Does that mean I'm…"

" Yes, it does." He smiled. " Congratulations."

Piper jumped into Leo's arms and kissed his lips softly. There was no better feeling to a mother, than to know that you were going to have another baby, when you really wanted one. She had a rough nine months ahead, but it would all be worth it in the end.

They went home, and decided to tell Shannen.

" What is it going to be, mommy?" she asked.

" We don't know." Piper smiled. " It could be a girl and it could be a boy."

" I hope it's a sistew, cause I can teach her everything I know!"

Piper knew she was so lucky to have a daughter who wanted a sibling.

Piper remembered when she found out about Shannen.

----------------------------------

" _Miss Halliwell, you are indeed pregnant." Her doctor said._

" _What?" she cried. " I can't be pregnant. Leo isn't here. I need him. I can't do this."_

" _You can do this." Prue told her when they got home. " Leo will come back to you, you know that, right?"_

" _How do you know?" Piper said, as tears ran down her cheek._

" _He loves you." Prue smiled. "He loves you too much to _ever_ let you go." _

Prue was right. He did come back to her. They shared a love that no one else had. They were soul mates, an always would be. Now it was just to tell her sisters about this, and everything would be all right. How would her sisters take it? They took Shannen better than expected, but this time could be different.

**A/N: short, okay, but that's what everyone wanted to see happen. **

**Thanks to the people that reviewed:**

**Lizardmomma****: piper is now pregnant. Hope you liked the chapter**

**Charmed Freak****: hope you liked this chapter**

**Jordan's Prayla****: its probably going to be one right now. Maybe twins. I don't know. Tell me what you think it should be.**

**Vote for what it should be. Twins or one baby. Send me your vote with your review. **

**-Piperleoforever21-**


	12. Spilling the beans

**A/ N: I don't own charmed.**

Piper was about a two months along now, and there was one small problem. She hadn't told her sisters yet. She knew she needed to tell them, but how. How would they take it? When she found out she was pregnant with Shannen, Prue understood, but Piper could tell she was a little upset. How to tell your sisters about your baby. There should be a book about that. Piper thought.

" Hey, Piper got a minute?" Phoebe said barging thorough the door.

" Yeah, sure what's up?"

" I need some advice." She said. "Say you want to tell your sister something, and you don't know how she'll react, what do you do?"

Piper sighed. " You tell her." Piper said.

" Really?" Phoebe said. " That's what you would do?"

" That is just what I am going to do." Piper said. " Listen Phoebe can I tell you something, and you won't tell Prue you knew when I tell her and you won't say a word to her?"

" Sure Piper, you can trust me." Phoebe said. This seemed important, and she would try her best to keep the secret.

" Phoebe, I am pregnant." Piper said easily.

" What?" Phoebe gasped. " You're pregnant?"

" Yeah." Piper said. " Two months."

" Does Leo know?"

" Of course he does."

" I won't tell Prue until you do." Phoebe assured her.

Later that night, Phoebe and Prue were sitting at the kitchen table of their apartment drinking coffee.

" It is such a nice night." Prue said.

" Yeah it is." Phoebe agreed.

" Did you see Piper today?" Prue asked.

" No, I did not." Phoebe lied. Hey this was pretty easy.

" I ask, because I called her today, and she was very cranky."

" Hormones I guess." Phoebe said. Oops maybe that gave it away.

" Phoebe do you know something I do not?" Prue said slyly.

" No."

" Yes you do, and you are not leaving until I get it out of you."

" I promised I wouldn't tell." Phoebe said.

" Not even for skittles?"

" What am I five?"

" She didn't want me to tell you until she told you." Phoebe said. " So you'll find out. See we both win?"

" No, I want to know now." Prue said.

" I can't tell you!" Phoebe cried. " I promised Piper."

" Oh, you'll tell me." Prue said. " Or ill call your boyfriend and tell him what you have been wanting to tell him."

" You wouldn't." Phoebe said.

" Not if you tell me." Prue said in a singsong voice.

Phoebe crossed her arms and mimed zipping her lips. Prue got up and picked up the phone. She pretended to dial, and wait.

" Prue no!"

" I am almost there." She said.

" Prue put down the phone!"

"Nope."

" Okay! Piper's pregnant, now put down the phone and no one gets hurt."

Prue hung up the phone and looked at Phoebe dumbstruck.

" Piper is what?"

" Pregnant, but you didn't hear it from me."

" How far along?"

" Two months." Phoebe supplied. "But please don't tell her I told you."

" Piper's gonna have another baby!" Prue cried. " I am going over there right now."

" Don't tell her I told you."

Prue rushed over to Piper and Leo's house and knocked on the door hastily.

Piper came to the door holding Shannen in her arms, and a phone in-between her shoulder and ear.

" Come in.," she mouthed.

" Okay, Wendy, I have to go. Prue just got here."

She hung up the phone and set Shannen on the floor.

" Okay, mommy's going to get a band-aid and put it on that cut."

" I want daddy to do it." Shannen said.

" Then go get Daddy." Piper said. Shannen ran up the stairs and out of sight.

" Hi, Prue." Piper said.

" Hi Piper." She said.

" Do you want some coffee?" Piper asked.

" Yes, I would." Prue said. Piper went into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee for Prue, and they sat down at the table.

" So anything you want to talk about?" Prue asked. "I am here." Oh real subtle Prue. Real subtle. Prue thought.

" No." Piper said. " Not that I can think of."

" Listen I am going to the store tomorrow." Prue said. "Need anything. You know stuff for your restaurant, cereal, diapers, meat…"

" Diapers why would I need diapers?" Piper asked really calm. She knew Prue must be onto her.

" For your baby." Prue said. " The one you didn't tell me about."

" Phoebe told you!" Piper said. " I am going to…"

" No, it was my fault." Prue said. " I threatened her. Why didn't you tell me?"

" I was going to." Piper said. " Tomorrow night. Why did you think I invited you over?"

" When is it due?" Prue asked.

" January." Piper said. "I am two months along."

" Congratulations, Piper." Prue said.

" Thanks Prue."

" Leo knows right?"

" Of course he does." Piper said. " We tried for this baby."

" You find out what it is yet?" Prue asked.

" No, it's going to be a surprise."

" Oh come on Piper." Prue said. " Don't you just want to know?"

" No, it's going to be a surprise."

**A/N: review please!**

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**  
****Ausrox101****: thanks for your vote and review.**

**Strizzy****: thanks for the review**

**Charmed Freak****: thanks for the review. This may seem stupid and slow, but what does btw mean? I am so slow when it comes to computer language.**

**Jordan's Prayla****: well I don't know, but he did. Thanks for the vote.**

**Lizardmomma****: thanks for the review**

**ChrisPHalliwell****: I am not going to have a Wyatt. If anything it would be Matthew, because I want their last name to be Wyatt. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and the votes have been cast. The results will be within the next few chapters. I am going to have this story go through Piper's pregnancy faster than 'Daddy's girl' so they can be at different parts, and not the same.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	13. family dinner

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

It was three months since Piper told Prue about the baby, and she was five months pregnant. She was starting to show a small belly, and had to resort to maternity clothes.

On Monday morning she was sitting in the sunroom, enjoying a cup of herbal tea, when Leo walked into the room.

" Hi." She said cheerfully.

" You're a lot happier than you were yesterday." He smiled.

" Yeah, well I am feeling good today." She said. " Shannen came in this morning and said hi to the baby, and I felt really good. It feels good to be feeling good, you know."

" Are you hungry?" he asked.

" Are you kidding, I am starving." She said. " I figured maybe we could go out to breakfast."

" You sure?" he asked.

" Of course I am." She smiled. "I'll get Shannen, and you get the car started."

They wound up going to a local I hop. They sat down at a booth and started to look at the menu. Shannen wanted the chocolate chip pancakes and Piper and Leo wanted the buttermilk pancakes.

" Mommy can I have some syrup on my pancakes?" Shannen asked.

Piper took the syrup bottle to her right, and poured a generous amount of syrup on her pancakes.

They went home after eating, and Piper dropped Shannen off at her friend's house.

Since they had the house to themselves, they decided to watch a movie. They chose

" Never Been Kissed" with Drew Barrymore in it. It reminded Piper of her high school days of being a freak. Leo had changed that, though. He was her hero of high school.

Piper decided that today was going to be the day she would have her sisters over, since they came over at least once a week.

She picked Shannen up, and did a little shopping for dinner. She was going to make Baked Ziti. It was the night she was going to have Prue, Phoebe, and Paige over for dinner. They did that every week.

They got home, and Leo was working on fixing a broken Barbie Dream house.

" Mommy, can I help you?" Shannen asked.

Piper smiled.

She nodded and bent low, so that what she said could only be heard by Shannen.

" Go ask Daddy if he wants to help." She said.

Shannen giggled and ran into the living room, where Leo was fixing the broken toy.

" Daddy?" she said, climbing onto the couch, and sitting on his lap. He put the barbie dream house away from his feet, and looked at her.

" Yes, princess?" he said.

" Want to come help me and mommy make dinner?" she asked.

" I sure would." he smiled, and lifted her into his arms.

He brought her into the kitchen, and set her down on the floor.

" What can I do, mommy?" he asked.

He started to help by filling a pot with water.

The dinner was done within two hours, when Phoebe, Prue, and Paige arrived.

They had their usual crumb cake with them. Prue had told Paige about Piper's baby, and she couldn't be happier.

" So, how are you Piper?" Phoebe asked.

" Good." Piper said. " I feel great."

" That's good." Prue said. " Because great must mean bent over the toilet puking your guts out."

" What?" Piper said.

" I called earlier, and Leo said you were in the bathroom, so I assumed."

" Nausea is a part of pregnancy." Piper said. " I feel fine now."

" Good to know." Paige nodded.

Piper brought everyone into the dining room, and served her nice dinner of baked Ziti and salad.

" This Ziti is delicious." Phoebe said.

" Yeah, Piper what's your secret?" Paige asked.

" It's just baked Ziti." Piper laughed.

" Yeah, but its great." Paige said.

" You're all very welcome." Piper smiled.

" Thanks, Piper." Everyone chorused.

" So Piper, when is your sonogram?" Phoebe asked.

" Its next week actually." Piper said.

" Can we come?" Paige asked.

" Actually it's just going to be Leo and Shannen coming with me." Piper said. Sensing Paige feeling left out she added. " But you guys can come to my next sonogram."

Paige smiled.

This baby was going to be so loved.

**A/N: please review. Thanks to all the great people who reviewed chapter 12:**

**Charmed Freak: thanks for the review and telling me what btw means. I am so slow when it comes to Internet language.**

**Ausrox101: thanks for the review**

**Strizzy: nope, she can't. Thanks for your review!**

**Jorden's Prayla: Phoebe's secret. Hmm…if I said, it would let too much of phoebe's story out. Keep reading to find out.**

**Review people!**

**-piperleoforever21-**

**  
**


	14. unexplained

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

It was the day of the sonogram, and Piper couldn't be more excited.

" Shannen are you ready to go?" Piper called out.

Shannen came into the room with her jacket on. " Yes, mommy." She said.

" Where is daddy?" Piper asked.

" He said he'd be right down." Shannen told her.

Leo came down the stairs just as she said that.

" Good, lets go." She said.

Leo drove to the doctor's office, and signed Piper in.

The walls of the waiting room were white, and plain. There was nothing there for a young child to do, so Piper put Shannen on her lap, and talked to her about the baby.

" So are you excited, Shannen?" Leo asked.

" I am so excited daddy." Shannen said. " I can't wait for my baby sistew or brodder to be born."

" I can't either." Leo smiled.

Finally they were called in.

" Hello Shannen." Dr. Harris said. " My you've grown so much."

Dr. Harris was the doctor who had delivered Shannen.

He looked to Piper.

" Oh and I see mommy's having another baby." He said. " Are you excited?"

" Very excited." She said.

" Okay, Piper I am going to ask you to sit down and lift up your shirt a bit." He said.

Piper sat down on the patient's chair, and lifted her shirt a bit to reveal a small baby bump.

He put the cold gel onto her stomach. Cold shivers went down her spine. She was about to see her baby.

" Ahh there it is." Dr. Harris said. " Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

" No, we're going to wait." Leo answered.

" Okay, then." He said. " Well here's your picture."

Piper took the sonogram, and they left.

After they got home, Leo decided to go out to get them some ice cream. He kissed Piper before he left, and started to drive.

He was driving, and saw a red light, so he stopped. When the light turned green, he went to drive. He didn't see the blue pick up truck swerving towards him. He heard a crash and then everything went black…..

**A/M: short, but good cliffy, huh? Review to find out what happens next. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**-piperleoforever21-**

**  
**


	15. critical

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

_He didn't see the blue pick up truck swerving towards him. He heard a crash and everything went black…_

**A couple of hours later-**

Piper was setting the kitchen table with bowls, spoons, and napkins for the ice cream when the phone rang. She left the table to answer it.

" Hello?" she said.

" May I speak with Mrs. Wyatt?" The person said.

" This is she." She said.

" This is San Francisco Memorial." The person said. " Your husband has been in a car accident. We ask for you to come down."

" Oh my god!" Piper cried, and hung up the phone.

" Shannen get your coat!" she yelled.

Shannen raced into the kitchen.

" What's wrong, Mommy?" she asked.

" Shannen come with me." Piper said forgetting all about the coat. She pulled Shannen into her arms, and ran out of the door. She strapped Shannen into the car, and took off to S.F.M.

She raced into the hospital, holding Shannen's hand. There was a young girl sitting at the front desk.

" Hello, I am Piper Wyatt." She said. " I think you just called saying my husband was in a car accident."

" Yes." She said, and looked at the computer screen in front of her. " Room 117B."

Piper picked Shannen up into her arms, and rushed over to room 117B. She didn't know how she knew where she was going, but she did.

Finally she got to room 117B.

She opened the door and walked in to see a doctor, and a nurse standing over her husband.

" Are you his wife?" the doctor asked.

" Yes, I am." She said, in a panicked voice. " Is he going to be okay?"

" He is in some critical condition." The doctor said. " He isn't awake yet, he's still unconscious. We don't know how long he will be unconscious for. Only time will tell."

" Is he going to be okay?" Piper repeated.

" We really don't know right now." He said.

" Can me and my daughter have some time alone with my husband?" she asked.

" Sure." He said. " Take your time."

He left the room, with his assistant nurse, and left Piper to 'talk' to her husband.

She walked silently over to Leo, and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

" Leo." She said. " I know you can't hear me, but I just want to tell you that I love you, and Shannen loves you. I want you to wake up to be able to see our baby, and to be with us. Shannen needs you. I need you. Please pull through honey, please."

" Daddy, please wake up." Shannen said, taking his big hand into her tiny one.

Nothing seemed to be happening.

Piper couldn't stand this. He was the love of her life, and she felt like she was losing him. He couldn't leave her. The doctor didn't say it was critical enough to put him in a coma, or lead him to death, but she knew this was serious. Then she knew that he wouldn't give up without a fight, unconscious or not.

The thought of losing him was tearing her apart. Shannen was just getting to know her father, for him to be taken away again? That couldn't happen. She wouldn't stand for that.

Prue came by later that afternoon to take Shannen back to her house, so that Piper could stay with him. She just watched as he 'slept'. That was what she kept telling herself. That he was sleeping. It was the cuts and bruises that kept bringing her back to reality.

It was two in the morning, and she was still awake and with him.

" Leo." She said, as she held his hand. Tears were running down her cheeks like rivers. She had been crying for some time now. This wasn't getting any easier on her. " I need you." Said. " Our kids need you Leo. I love you. Please come back. Please." She felt like she did months ago, when she was wishing he would come back from New York. It wasn't a good feeling at all. It felt like her heart was being ripped open.

" I love you." She whispered.

She felt a squeeze at her hand. She looked down to see motion in Leo's hands. She looked to his face. He seemed to be coming into consciousness.

" I love you, too." He said in a hushed whisper tone.

" Leo?" she breathed.

" Piper…" he breathed.

She stood up, and ran to get a nurse.

The nurse came back in with a doctor.

" I'd say he's okay." The doctor said. " Welcome back Leo."

" Thank god your okay." Piper cried giving him a soft hug. He had bruises on his rib cage, and she didn't want to hurt him.

" I'll give you two some alone time." The doctor said.

He and his assistant nurse left the room leaving husband and wife to talk.

" How's my little princess?" he asked.

" Shannen is fine." She said. " The baby is too."

" How about you?" he asked.

" I am relieved." She smiled. " You had me worried."

" I didn't see the truck. He came at me at his wrong light."

" You must have been scared." She said.

" I was." He said.

" Your okay now, so don't be." She said, and planted a kiss on his lips.

Leo was released a couple of days later. He was able to get along on his own in the matter or days. Nothing was broken thank god. Piper was just so happy to have her husband back. There was no fear left that she would never be in his arms again, or that he would never be able to come home. Shannen was happy with him home, as well was everyone else.

Leo was glad to be back home. He didn't like hospitals very much. Not since he spent his grandmother's last few days in one. It terrified him to think that he could've gone down her path. It wasn't his time, and he wasn't ready. His place right now was with his family. His wife, daughter, and baby.

**A/N: please review. Review to see what happens next. Probably will be a month ahead. **

**Review please!**

**-piperleoforever21-**

**  
**


	16. New Boyfriend

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

It was two months later, and Leo was fully healed. Piper was seven months pregnant, and very big. She remembered being like this with Shannen. She could hardly see her feet anymore, and she had to ask Leo to tie her shoes. She just couldn't wait to hold her precious little baby in her arms.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Piper was watching TV. Leo had actually ordered her to. There was a sound at the door, and Phoebe ran into the house.

" Ever heard of knocking?" Piper asked.

" Good news, good news." Phoebe said.

" What?" Piper said. " Do you think you could get my husband to let me do something?"

Phoebe ignored her.

" This guy named Coop asked me out again." She said. "He is really nice, and I really like him."

" How many times have you been out with him?" Piper asked.

" Five times." Phoebe said.

Piper raised an eyebrow.

" Five times, and I don't know about him?" she said skeptically.

" Well, I didn't know if I liked him yet." Phoebe said.

" So, do you like him?" she asked.

" I really do." Phoebe said. " And I want him to meet all of you."

" Sure, bring him over here." Piper said. " Leo will cook."

" Thank you so much Piper!" Phoebe cried, and rushed out of the house.

" Ever heard of good bye?" Piper yelled.

" Bye!" Phoebe yelled from her car.

That night Leo made spaghetti and meat balls for dinner.

Prue, Phoebe, and Coop came over at about six.

" Dinner's ready." Leo called when he finished making the pasta. Now everything was set on the table. The spaghetti, the sauce, plates, forks, napkins, and such were all on the table.

" This looks really good." Coop said politely.

" Thanks." Leo said. " I used Piper's special recipe."

" Its really good, Piper." He said, after he took a bite out of a meatball.

" Thanks, Coop." Piper smiled. She looked at Phoebe and smiled. Phoebe had actually met a pretty good guy, from what she could see right now.

" So Phoebe tells me you are a cook." Coop said.

" Yeah, I am." Piper said. " I hope to own a restaurant someday."

" Sounds great." He said. " How about you Leo?"

" Well I am a basic handy man." He said. " But when Piper gets a restaurant, we're going to join own it."

Coop nodded.

" I am an engineer." Coop said.

" Nice job." Leo said.

The rest of the night went on really well. By the end of the night, Piper knew that Coop was a good person for Phoebe. He didn't seem to want to hurt Phoebe, and he seemed trustworthy.

They were sitting in the living room drinking coffee after dinner.

" So Phoebe tells me that you are getting a baby brother or sister." Coop said to Shannen.

" Yeah!" she said excitedly. " I hope it's a sister."

" I have a sister." Coop said. " And I love her so much."

" I love my sister or brother, too." Shannen said.

Piper smiled. He was great. He was even great with kids.

Phoebe and Coop left a little while later, and Prue left right after them.

" Call me if you need anything." Prue said as she left.

Piper waved goodbye. Her sisters were so protective over her.

Later that night, as Piper and Leo went to go to sleep, Leo got a call from his parents. His parents knew about the baby, and couldn't be more thrilled.

" Hi, Mom." Leo said. " Yeah Piper's okay…we would love that…okay bye."

He hung up the phone.

" My parents are going to come for a visit." He said.

" Shannen is going to be thrilled." Piper said. " When are they coming?"

" They will be here in a week." He said. " They are going to leave a day before they get here."

" Are you happy that they are coming?"

" Of course." He said. " Its my parents. Plus like you said, Shannen is going to be thrilled."

" We'd better start to get ready tomorrow." Piper said, and lay down to go to sleep.

Leo kissed her good night, and fell asleep.

**A/N: okay so Phoebe found a perfect person. Leo's parents are coming. This is almost the end, people. I have four more chapters planned.**

**Please review. **

**-piperleoforever21-**

**  
**


	17. New and good news

**A/N: I don't own Charmed**

It was only two hours until the Wyatts arrived. The house needed to be cleaned a bit, and the dinner needed to be finished. Piper was making her special lasagna. It had her special touch, and everybody loved it. Shannen was upstairs taking a nap to be nice and awake for her grandparents, and Leo was mowing the lawn in the backyard.

Piper put the lasagna into the oven, and turned on the kitchen timer. All that needed to be done now, was make sure the house was as clean as it could be, and cook the lasagna for the appropriate time. Piper walked all around the house picking up Shannen's toys. It was very difficult seeing as she was seven and a half months pregnant, but she managed. She was lucky Leo even let her cook. She had insisted, and he reluctantly gave in. Thank god there wasn't anything too small on the floor that would make her bend down too far. Just pillows needing to be placed correctly, blankets needing to be folded, and some of Shannen's toys on the couch. She finished the cleaning, and went to go check on the lasagna. It was coming along nicely. She peeked out the kitchen window to see Leo putting the lawn mower away. A couple of minutes later he came back into the house to see Piper sitting at the kitchen table sipping iced tea.

" I am going to clean now." He said.

" Already done." She smiled.

" You cleaned the house?" he asked slowly.

She nodded.

" Piper, okay I'll watch the lasagna, and you rest." He said. " Here come with me."

She sighed, and took his hand.

He led her over to the living room, and helped her onto the couch.

" You stay here." He said. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table, and handed to her. " And watch some TV."

" Leo, I really want to help."

" No." he said firmly. " You need to rest."

She crossed her arms and pouted a little.

" Oh, alright, but just babysitting the lasagna." He said.

She smiled, and took his hand. He helped her get off of the couch she was on, and led her to the kitchen.

" Stay here." He said, bringing her over to the kitchen table. " Call me when you think the lasagna needs to be taken out."

" Okay." She said.

He smiled, and walked out of the room.

Piper grabbed the newspaper from the side of her, and opened up to the crossword puzzle. She noticed that there was a pencil on the other side of the table too, so she got up the best she could, and walked to the other end. She took the pencil and went back to her seat.

She did the crossword puzzle for about a half hour, until it got boring. Then she just put the two items to the side, and sighed. There had to be something she could do.

All of a sudden there was noise outside the kitchen, and Shannen appeared in the doorway.

" Hi, mommy." She said.

" Hi, baby." Piper smiled. " Did you have a nice nap?"

" Yes, I did mommy." Shannen said, as she came into the room.

" Come here." Piper said.

Shannen walked all the way over to Piper, and sat on the chair next to her.

" You took a bath." Piper said, noticing her daughter's dark wet hair.

" Daddy gave me a bath." Shannen explained.

" Are you ready for Grandma and Grandpa to come?" Piper asked her.

" Yeah!" Shannen said.

" Okay well can you go tell Daddy that I think the lasagna needs to be checked?"

Shannen jumped out of the chair, and ran out of the room.

A couple of minutes later, Leo came into the room.

" Hi." He said. " You think it's done?"

" Yeah." She said.

" Lets see." He said, taking an oven mitt out of the drawer next to the oven. He opened the door to the oven and took a peek inside.

" Done?" he asked her.

" Done." She said.

" Good, because Mom and Dad are going to be here in twenty minutes."

" Okay, well at least let me clean a bit." Piper said.

" No, everything is clean." Leo said. " I gave Shannen a bath when she woke up, and everything is ready. Relax, sweetie."

" I'll relax when they get here." She said.

The doorbell rung.

" Ask and you shall receive." Leo said. He walked into the hallway where the door was, and opened it.

" Hi, Leo, sorry we're early." Jane Wyatt said, as she and Christopher walked in the door.

" Not a problem." Leo said, taking their jackets, which they had taken off. "Piper's in the kitchen."

They smiled, and walked towards the kitchen. Leo hung up their coats, and followed them.

" Piper!" Jane exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen.

" Hello." Piper greeted, getting out of her chair, and walking towards them.

" How is my grandchild?" Jane asked happily.

" He or she is doing just fine." Piper said.

" So is there a baby shower planned?" Jane asked.

" I think my three sisters are planning one." Piper said.

" I must help." She said.

"Mom, are you going to be here that long?" Leo asked.

" That's the good news." Jane said. " We're moving back here."

" Mom, that's wonderful news." Leo said.

" It really is." Piper said.

" We're planning on finding an apartment here, and getting all of our boxes shipped here."

" So you packed already?" Leo said.

" Yeah." Christopher said. " You know your mother. Ready before hand."

Leo nodded. That was the way his mother always was.

" So where is Shannen?" Jane asked.

" She is in her bedroom." Leo said. " I'll go get her."

" No, let me." Jane insisted. " Where is it?"

" Top of the stairs, and to the left. Pink and purple bunnies on the front of the door." Leo said.

Jane smiled, and made her way up the stairs.

This was going to be better than expected. His parents were moving back, and he was going to have a baby in two months time. Nothing could be better.

**A/N: review. **

**-piperleoforever21-**

**  
**


	18. baby shower

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were indeed planning a baby shower for Piper. Jane had excitedly got involved with the procedure. Piper was now eight months pregnant, and still growing. Something told her that the baby just wouldn't stop growing until it was born. The Wyatts were fully moved to San Francisco, which was a good thing, and Piper had her mother-in-law as well as sisters and a husband to help her. The constant voice of her sisters talking about a 'home birth' got on her nerves. Shannen had been delivered in a hospital, and this baby would be too. A hospital was safer and cleaner.

The shower was scheduled to be held at the Halliwell Manor, where her sisters lived. Piper didn't understand why they couldn't just hold it at her house. When her sisters made up their mind, there was no changing it. Oh well, she was kind of the same.

The day of the shower, Piper woke up to her sisters hovering over her. She looked to her side to see an empty spot where Leo once was.

" Where is my husband?" she asked.

" He went to the bagel shop." Phoebe said. " He is getting you a plain with butter."

" Thanks." Piper said, sleepily.

" Piper, its your baby shower day!" Paige said excitedly.

" I know. You guys are so excited." Piper said. " I mean is this for me, or for her?" She put a hand on her large tummy.

" Its for both of you, silly." Phoebe said.

" We can't wait to see you." Prue said, and rubbed Piper's stomach.

Piper gave her a death glare, and she pulled her hand away quickly.

" Come on lets get ready." Paige said.

Piper lazily got out of bed, and got dressed into one of her big shirts. It was purple. She didn't feel like wearing a maternity shirt at all. She then put on a pair stretch pants. She was good to go.

She waddled down the stairs, and into the kitchen where everyone was already sitting down and eating.

" Hi, honey." She said, walking over to Leo, and giving him a kiss.

" Hi, dear." He said, when she pulled away. "Hi, baby." He said, rubbing her stomach gently. She smiled, and gave him another kiss.

" Oh, but when I do that, I get a killer death glare." Prue complained.

Piper pulled away, and looked at Prue.

" He is my husband, and the father of my child." She said. " He is free to say hello to his baby."

Prue stuck her tongue out, and then smiled.

" We know how you were with Shannen." Phoebe said. " Its nothing new to us."

Piper smiled, and sat down in the chair next to Leo.

" So you excited for your baby shower?" Leo asked her.

" Are you coming, baby?" she asked as sweet as she could to talk him into it.

" Isn't just for women?" he asked.

" Yeah, unless you're the father." Piper said. " Please come." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

" Okay, sure." He agreed.

" Thanks baby." She said, excitedly. She jumped up and kissed him once more.

" All this kissing business is making me lonely." Phoebe said. " I think I'll go call Coop."

She walked into the other room, while pulling out her cell phone.

" She's too much." Piper laughed, as she pulled away.

" She's lucky she has Coop, though." Prue said.

" Honey, come here." Piper smiled, grabbing Leo's hand, and placing it on her stomach. " Did you feel that?"

" I did." Leo smiled. " The baby kicked. I felt her kick."

Prue rushed over to Piper. She had never felt the baby kick yet, and now was her chance. Prue put her hand to Piper's stomach, and felt a tiny kick.

" That's so precious." Prue said.

" You should feel it from the inside." Piper said, rolling her eyes.

" Hmm…I can't imagine." Prue said.

" Where's Shannen?" Paige asked.

" She's still sleeping." Leo said.

" She was all excited about the baby shower." Prue said. " I can't imagine why she wouldn't be up by now."

" Well I am going to go take a nice hot shower." Piper said.

She went to go get up, but had difficulty doing so. Leo got out of his seat, and took her hand, allowing her to hold onto him, and heave herself up.

" Thanks, honey." She smiled.

He went to go sit down but she shook her head.

" Come on, we're going to go check on Shannen." She said.

Leo smiled, and got up. He followed her out of the room, and up to Shannen's bedroom.

Piper opened the door carefully, and they peeked in. Shannen was sleeping and curled up in a ball. She looked so cute like that. Suddenly, feeling the presence of her parents, she woke up.

"Mommy!" she whispered, excitedly, jumping out of bed.

She ran over to Piper, and put her ear to her stomach.

" Morning, baby sister." She said. " I can't wait to meet you, when you come out of mommy's tummy. I am going to be the best big sister you'll ever have, and we'll be best friends."

" Princess, it could be a boy you know." Leo said.

" I know it's a sister, daddy." Shannen said.

Piper smiled. She really hoped it was a girl, to make Shannen happy. Although, it would be great if it were a boy.

Shannen stepped back and looked up at her parents.

Leo picked her up into his arms.

" I bought you a bagel, sweetie." Leo told her.

" Yum." Shannen said.

Piper watched as Leo took Shannen down stairs to eat. She stayed behind, and looked around Shannen's room. Shannen wasn't going to have to share with the new baby. That was the benefit to living in your own house. The house had four bedrooms, including the master bedroom, which was Piper and Leo's. She put a hand to her belly, and sighed. She just couldn't wait to meet the bundle of joy living inside of her.

'Another month' She kept telling herself. More or less. Shannen was a day late, so there would be a chance this baby would be late, too. She just wanted to hold the precious little baby in her arms, without a care in the world, and look up at her and Leo, trusting them. The time would come; she just had to be patient.

Later that day, they met at the manor for the party. The women in the family were going to be there as well as Piper's friends Becca and Wendy.

Piper walked in the door of the manor with Shannen and Leo when Paige rushed up to her.

" Stay back." She said. " You're not supposed to see the door prizes, and they're in the next room."

" Paige, relax, I am going to relax in the living room."

She took Shannen's hand, and led her to the living room. Leo was following right behind them.

She sat down on one of the couches when they got there, and Leo sat down next to her. Leo lifted Shannen into his lap, and sat back to relax.

Piper leaned her head on Leo's shoulder, and sighed heavily. Her sisters were definitely excited over this. There was streamers, and balloons everywhere. There were pink balloons everywhere. She guessed her sisters really had faith it was a girl. Maybe it would be. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

" Here's the mommy to be." Phoebe's voice rang through the living room.

Piper lifted her head.

" I _am_ a mommy." She said.

" She's my mommy." Shannen said.

" Okay then mommy to be that's already a mommy." Phoebe corrected herself.

" Better." Piper said, and then winced.

She grabbed Leo's hand, and placed it on her stomach.

" She's kicking again." Piper said. She might as well say she, because it was probably going to be a girl anyway.

Leo smiled. This was the moments when he loved being a father the most. That and when he was around Shannen.

" Is Piper here yet?" Prue's voice called.

" In here." Piper said.

Prue came into the room with a big smile on her face.

" Hi, mommy to be." She said.

" We've established its 'mommy to be who's already a mommy'" Phoebe said.

"Oh." Prue whispered.

" Okay so every one is here, except Becca and Wendy. They're carpooling, and they needed to pick something up."

" Great, so party started?" Piper asked.

" We're all set." Prue said.

" Hey!" came a voice from the front door.

" We're in here." Prue called.

Becca and Wendy appeared in the living room with two baskets filled with pink frilly stuff.

" Here you go Piper." Becca said.

" The gifts go over there." Prue said, pointing to the table in the living room.

Becca put them down on the table, and went over to Piper.

" How's the baby?" Wendy asked.

" She's great." Piper said, putting a hand to her stomach. " Already a soccer star."

" Kicking, huh?" Becca said. " Well any baby does that."

" I know." Piper said. " Shannen kicked like crazy, too."

" I did, mommy?" Shannen said.

" You sure did." Piper said.

The rest of the party went great. Dinner was great, and by the end, Piper had gotten tons of baby clothes, a stroller for the baby, and many other cute little baby things.

Finally the party was over, and Piper, Leo, and Shannen went home. Piper went right to sleep. Leo was right behind her, after he put Shannen to sleep. It had been a long day.

**A/N: okay, so review. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **

**Charmed Freak: thanks for the review. **

**Ausrox101: thanks for the review.**

**Jorden's Prayla: thanks for the review.**

**Prudencemelindahalliwell-wyatt: I will update next as soon as I can. I am glad you like this fic.**

**Lizardmomma: maybe. thanks for the review. **

**Please review, people!**

**-piperleoforever21-**

**  
**


	19. Jessica Hope Wyatt

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

The time was almost here. Piper was nine months pregnant, and due.

The day she was due, she spent resting. Leo had insisted that she rest, and she had agreed under one condition. That one condition was that he and Shannen relax with her. So they decided to spend the day watching movies. Disney movies of course, because that was Shannen's favorite kind of movie.

" So Shannen what movie is first?" Piper asked, as she stood next to the cabinet with all of the movies in it.

" The Little Mermaid!" Shannen said.

Piper smiled, and took the "The Little Mermaid" DVD out. She then took out the CD and put it into the DVD player.

The movie started, and Piper sat down, and put her feet up.

By the time the movie was over, Shannen already had another one picked out. She had picked out Beauty and the Beast, and this time Leo got up to put it in. He got up, and suddenly Piper felt a strange feeling. Almost like a cramp, only worse. Earlier she had gotten these cramps, too. Suddenly she heard a 'pop' and a wet sensation.

" Leo?" she said calmly, putting both hands on her stomach.

" Yeah, honey?" he said, turning around.

" Leo, honey, its time." She said. "I'm ready to have the baby."

Leo rushed over to the dining room, grabbed her hospital bag, and ran back to her.

When he got back, he saw that she was holding her stomach, and had Shannen next to her, with her coat on. Leo grabbed his cell phone off of the top of a side table, and dialed the manor's number.

" Hello?" came Prue's voice.

" Prue, you have to get to the hospital." Leo said. " Piper's going to have the baby."

" Leo…calm down." Prue said, unnecessarily. Leo was extremely calm, unlike most fathers. " Get her to the hospital, and we'll be there to watch Shannen."

Leo hung up his phone, and ushered Piper and Shannen out to the car. Carefully he drove to the hospital, and walked Piper in.

He got to the front desk where a young nurse was.

" My wife is in labor." He told her.

" Okay, we'll get her a wheel chair." The nurse said. She got up from her chair, and wheeled around a wheel chair. Piper took a deep breath and sat down. All of a sudden, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige rushed up in front of them.

" We'll take Shannen." Prue said, taking Shannen's hand.

The nurse wheeled Piper off towards a different hallway, and Leo followed. There was no way he wasn't going to be there when his wife gave birth to their child.

Piper was brought to a room where she could rest and wait to give birth.

" We're having the baby, honey." Piper breathed. She was sweating, and her hair was drenched.

" I know." Leo said. " I can't wait."

" It's a great feeling." She said, after a while. " Holding that baby in your arms, and knowing that you brought this tiny person into the world."

Another contraction hit her, and she grabbed Leo's hand beside her, and squeezed it. He didn't mind. He was glad that he could be there for her.

" It's going to be okay." He told her as she breathed heavily. " Just think of the baby you're going to hold soon."

Piper could just picture that baby girl or boy looking up at her, barely open eyes, and quiet, and peaceful.

The contraction ended, and she took a deep breath.

Ten hours later, Piper was fully dilated, and ready to give birth. Leo was right besides her, holding her hand the whole time.

" When the next contraction comes, I need you to push." Doctor Harris said.

Piper felt a contraction hit, so she pushed as hard as she could, as she gripped Leo's hand. She pushed again, and heard Harris say, " I see a head."

She pushed once more.

" Arms." He said. " One last push, Piper. A big one."

Piper pushed the hardest she had yet.

" She's out." Doctor Harris said. " It's a girl." Doctor Harris cleaned the baby's mouth, and handed her to a nurse to clean.

Piper laughed in excitement, as she looked at her husband. He had a huge smile on his face. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She could see that he had tears in his eyes.

The baby was placed in Piper's arms for the first time, a minute later.

" Our baby." Leo said. " Our beautiful baby girl."

Piper now had tears in her eyes. The baby was so beautiful. She was a miracle.

" What should we name her?" Leo asked her.

" Well, I was thinking maybe Jessica. Jessica Hope Wyatt." Piper said. " I have always liked that name."

" I love it." Leo said. " Our little Jess."

" Jess?" Piper said to the baby. " Is that your name?"

" Do you want to see Shannen?" Leo asked her.

" Are you kidding?" Piper said. " Of course I do."

Leo smiled at her, and left, leaving her alone with her new baby daughter. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. She hoped she would keep them, and she probably would, seeing as Leo had light eyes.

Leo left the room, and went in search of his daughter, and her aunts. He found them waiting in the waiting room. Shannen was sitting on Prue's lap, looking excited.

" Daddy!" she said, when Leo got close enough for her to see him. He walked over to her.

" Princess!" Leo said, picking her up into his arms.

" We went to McDonalds." Prue reported to him. " And saw a movie."

" Can we see Piper?" Phoebe asked.

" She wants to see Shannen." Leo told them. " You guys can see her later."

All three women sighed, as Leo took Shannen off to Piper's room.

Leo entered the room, to see Piper just holding Jess, and looking at her.

" Hi." Leo said softly. The baby seemed to be asleep.

" Mommy!" Shannen whispered, following Leo's lead of being quiet.

Leo set Shannen on the bed next to Piper.

" Mommy, do I have a sister?" Shannen asked.

Piper nodded.

" This is Jess." Piper said. " Your sister."

" She's so tiny." Shannen said.

" You were too." Piper told her.

" I was?"

Piper nodded. Next Prue, Phoebe, and Paige came in. Of course they cooed over their new niece. They had waited nine long months to meet her.

" What's her name?" Phoebe finally asked.

" We named her Jessica." Piper said. " Jess."

" She's beautiful." Paige said.

Piper rested her head against her pillow.

" Why don't we leave you?" Prue said. " You look tired."

Piper nodded.

The three women left. This day was great. She had her husband and she had two daughters. What more could anyone ask for. Love had found a way for them, and it was a miracle. Enough of a miracle to bring these two little girls into the world, and enough of a miracle for her to be happy for the rest of her life.

**A/N: okay so did you like it? That's the end. The last chapter will be up soon, saying where everyone went and stuff. Look for it. It will basically be an epilogue. I like epilogues, and most of my stories will have one. Please review, and tell me what you think. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	20. Love always finds a way

**A/N: I don't own charmed. Sadly this is the last chapter.**

Piper put the last glass from the dishwasher into the cabinet, and she was done. She turned around and looked at her two-month-old daughter sitting in her bassinet on the table. She probably wanted to be fed right about now. As she went to go take the baby out of the bassinet, her husband, Leo, walked in.

" Hi, honey." He said.

" Hi, dear." She said back. " Do you know where Shannen is?"

" She's with Jessica in her room." Leo said. His attention diverted to his daughter now in his wife's arms.

" How's my little Alyssa doing?" he cooed. Alyssa giggled a little bit.

" Genuine Daddy's girl." Piper said.

" Do you know where Brian is?" Leo asked. " We're supposed to go play outside."

" He's up in his room." Piper said. Leo nodded, and went to go to Brian's room.

During the past five years, Piper had given birth to two more beautiful children. There of course was Shannen now eight, and Jessica now five, but there was also Brian, who was three now, born two years after Jessica, and Alyssa, two months old, born two and a half years after Brian. Life was easy in the Wyatt household, but it was great.

As for Phoebe, she and Coop got married a year and a half later. They now share a special little girl named Megan. She is now four.

Prue and Andy got married a year after Jessica was born, and now have a two year old daughter named Amanda.

Paige is still single, but dating a wonderful man named Glen.

Life was pretty good, as far as they were all concerned.

**A/N: okay so that's the official end. Tell me what you think, by reviewing!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


End file.
